<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love can save the day by reeby10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469049">love can save the day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10'>reeby10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fan Poetry [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Past Canonical Minor Character Death, Poetry, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They say love can save the day</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fan Poetry [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love can save the day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy National Poetry Month day 3! This started as some discarded lines from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935123">Ode to a Hug that Almost Was</a>, turned into their own poem in a bit of a less structured way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two sorrowful sons of a dead king<br/>
battling for the soul of a people<br/>
who have lost their place<br/>
in the worst possible way.<br/>
Through years and space<br/>
they have fought, together<br/>
and against one another.</p><p>They say love can save the day,<br/>
but what about the world?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>